1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a straightening apparatus.
More particularly, the invention relates to a straightening apparatus for wire, cable, and tubular material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Straightening apparatus are known, for example, as shown in prospectus ER 5 of January 1984 of the firm Witels Apparate-Maschinen Albert GmbH & Co KG, in Berlin, Germany.
Conventional straightening apparatus are problematic with respect to the quality of straightening, and also with respect to the ease and speed of setting up such an apparatus. The known closing mechanisms for such an apparatus have an eccentric wheel with a lever connected thereto. The eccentric wheel uses the forces of friction in order to maintain the apparatus in a closed position. Thus, depending on the force applied to the lever, the closing mechanism will maintain the two body parts of the straightening apparatus in a zero or closed position. To open the apparatus, the lever is shifted to an open position whereby the user must then manually separate the two body parts by hand or by means of a tool. This requires an expenditure of time and effort by the user and also increases the risk of damage to the straightening device. With the increasing wear of the eccentric wheel due to friction, and the consistently occurring contaminations in the course of the operation, the zero or closed position of the straightening apparatus does not remain constant. Thus, the change in the zero-position leads to inaccuracies and flaws during the straightening process, thereby causing the straightened material to be rejected and discarded.
In the case where the straightening rollers are disposed rigidly within the apparatus, the inconsistency of the zero-position requires cleaning, exchanging of parts, and consistent adjustments in the apparatus.
In the case where at least part of the straightening rollers are arranged adjustably, the inconsistency of the zero-position requires costly readjustment of the individual straightening rollers.